villainous_beautiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Claire Bradley (Angel of Mine)
Claire Bradley (Yvonne Strahovski) is the hidden plot-twist villainess from the 2019 film, Angel of Mine. Introduction Claire Bradley is the wife of Bernard Bradley, and they were introduced as the parents of Jeremy and Lola Bradley. The family's introduction also revealed that they were planning to sell their house, and it was early in the film that the family met Lizzie (the film's man protagonist), who appeared with her son, Thomas, under the guise of showing interest in buying the Bradleys' house. Actually, Lizzie had noticed Lola and began to suspect that she was actually Rosie, Lizzle's daughter who was believed to have perished in a fire at Bryant Hospital seven years prior to the events, shortly after she was born there. As the film progressed, Claire and Lizzie formed a friendship of their own, as Thomas and Jeremy were also friends, and it was at an ice skating rink that Lizzie asked Claire about Jeremy and Lola, with Claire stating that they were both born at Landry Maternity Hospital. It was shortly afterwards that Lizzie began skating with Lola, who fell and bumped herself, leading to Claire tending to her. Lizzie expressed her apologies, but as the film progressed, she began making excuses to be near Lola, which included attending Lola's ballet recital. Lizzie later stated to Claire that she changed her mind on buying the house, though Claire later figured out that Lizzie had no intention of doing so in the first place. It was during their conversation that Lizzie revealed that she lost her own baby daughter seven years ago, though she has suspected that Lola was actually Rosie, stating that they resembled each other. Claire dismissed Lizzie's claims and told her that she needed help, while warning Lizzie to stay away from her and her family. Despite this, Lizzie took Lola on a boat ride later on, with Claire rushing to find Lola after being told that she left with a friend. Climax and Reveal Bernard dismissed Claire's claims that Lizzie was stalking them, but Lizzie later appeared at a party that was held at the Bradley household, claiming to Claire that Bernard invited her. Lizzie stated that she would pay for a DNA test, only for Claire to eject Lizzie and threaten to file a restraining order against her. Lizzie's attempt to phone Bryant Hospital regarding information regarding Claire and Lola was met with the response that patients' files were confidential, which revealed that Claire was actually at the hospital. The film's climax saw Lizzie at Claire's home, leading to a physical confrontation that ended with Claire placing a knife on Lizzie's face, threatening to kill her for breaking into her house. Lizzie ordered Claire to do so, stating that her death was the only way she would stop pursuing the truth about Claire and Lola: that Claire had actually abducted Lola. It was after Lizzie spoke about losing a child that Claire confessed everything. She was giving birth to her own daughter at Bryant Hospital seven years prior when the fire broke out, causing Claire's baby daughter to choke to death from smoke inhalation. After hearing another baby, Rosie, crying, Claire picked her up and fed her, but afterwards, Claire turned heel and abducted Rosie, leaving Lizzie to bellieve that Rosie perished in the fire. The villainess renamed her "daughter" Lola and raised her in the seven years that passed, while hiding the truth from her husband and also keeping Lizzie from finding out about Lola/Rosie. During her confession, the evil Claire stated that her husband wasn't there for the birth and pleaded with Lizzie to keep the truth hidden from Bernard, who appeared at their home and overheard his wife's confession. Claire was arrested and charged with kidnapping, and the film's final scenes showed Claire scowling as Bernard dropped off Lola/Rosie at the home of Lizzie and her family, while revealing that Claire would be facing a trial for her crime. Gallery Claire Bradley 2.png Claire Bradley 3.png Category:Attempted Murder Category:Blonde Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Hero's Friend Category:Hero's Lover Category:Kidnapper Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mother Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested